


Luz en la oscuridad

by PhoenixGFawkes



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drama, Español | Spanish, F/F, F/M, Femslash, First Kiss, Heartbreak, Kissing, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-25
Updated: 2008-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/pseuds/PhoenixGFawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Quiere saber qué es lo que hace a esta chica humana diferente de todos los demás, quiere saber qué ve Edward en ella.’ Alice/Bella, femslash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luz en la oscuridad

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Light lives in the darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/317780) by [PhoenixGFawkes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/pseuds/PhoenixGFawkes). 



> Disclaimer: La saga ‘Crepúsculo’ le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y el título es un verso de la canción ‘Across the sky’, de Emilie Autumn.

Ella observa. Siempre observa.

Ella es perceptiva, le dicen. Sus ojos, enormes y agudos, pueden ver más allá del plano de lo visible, porque ha sido bendecida (o quizás maldita) con un extraño don. Un don que le muestra lo que se halla más adelante en su camino, que presenta frente a sus ojos imágenes   de aquello que aún no ha sucedido.

Su vista, aunque extraordinaria, no es perfecta. No puede ver las consecuencias de cada acción, no puede conocer el final de todos los senderos. Muchas cosas se encuentran ocultas a sus ojos, escondidas tras la neblina de la incertidumbre y por eso, si quiere ser útil a aquellos a quien ama, tiene que estar atenta. No debe prestar atención sólo a lo que puede depararles el futuro, sino también a lo que se desarrolla en el presente. Ni aún los más sabios entre ellos pueden saber a ciencia cierta cuál será el mínimo detalle que va a crecer y convertirse en un cambio trascendental, cuál gesto insignificante va a traerles alegría o pesar. Ni siquiera ella puede preverlo todo y por lo tanto observa, prestando atención a los pequeños cambios, a los giros casi imperceptibles en sus vidas diarias, sopesando cada uno de ellos y calculando hacia donde pueden llevarlos.

Ella es la primera en notar la intranquilidad de Edward ante la llegada de una nueva alumna, la primera en ver cómo sus ojos se oscurecen y su resolución tambalea. Se preocupa, porque ella puede ver las sombrías, horripilantes posibilidades que se perfilan en su futuro, pero confía en él. Ella lo conoce bien, porque los dos son muy parecidos, unidos por la carga de sus dones y la afinidad de mente y alma que los conecta. Ella conoce su fuerza, sabe que a pesar de lo que le muestre su don, él no los traicionará.

Ella ve sus dudas, su lucha y al final también ve su frágil triunfo. Los otros perciben fragmentos de lo que le pasa a Edward, pero ni siquiera Carlisle con toda su bondad y sabiduría puede ver tanto como ella y por primera vez se siente intranquila. Porque ella puede ver que Edward se siente atraído por esta humana desconocida, ella puede ver que para él la chica no sólo encarna la peor de las tentaciones, no sólo posee un aroma único e intoxicante... él siente además la necesidad de protegerla. Y ella no puede entender la razón, porque será observadora mas no es omnisciente y hay cosas que están más allá de su comprensión.

Cuando él se enfrenta a la mayor parte de su familia e insiste en mantener a la chica con vida, sin embargo, Alice se pone de su parte, por un lado porque así lo ha hecho siempre y por el otro porque quiere saber. Quiere saber qué es lo que hace a esta chica humana diferente a todos los demás, quiere saber qué ve Edward en ella.

Ella empieza a observar a la chica también.

 

-

 

Es hermosa.

No es algo extraordinario, considerando que pertenece a una familia de rasgos imposiblemente perfectos, con pieles suaves e impecables y ojos fascinantes. Ella ni siquiera es la más hermosa entre ellos, ya que no posee el cabello color de bronce de Edward ni la figura majestuosa de Rosalie.

Pero hay algo en ella que es único, algo que es intrínsecamente _Alice_ y Bella no puede definirlo. Quizás sea su rostro delicado que la hace parecer un hada escapada de un cuento infantil, o tal vez sean sus movimientos gráciles que le darían celos a una bailarina. Quizás sea su voz, suave y hechicera, o sus ojos, doradas profundidades de conocimiento que no pueden esconder su dulzura inherente.

Cuando se conocen  la mente de Bella está inundada por _EdwardEdwardEdward_ e historias de terror y leyendas antiguas que toman forma delante de sus ojos, pero incluso entonces ella puede sentir que hay algo especial en Alice, algo que la diferencia de su ya extraordinaria familia y la hace única.

Al principio, sin embargo, Bella no piensa demasiado en ello porque siente demasiada curiosidad y maravilla. Más tarde asumirá que simplemente se siente agradecida porque Alice es la primera en darle el beneficio de la duda, la primera en abrirle las puertas a la confianza y la amistad.

 

-

 

Alice observa.

Por el rabillo del ojo, cuando Jasper está inmerso en sus pensamientos, cuando Rosalie y Emmett están perdidos en su propio mundo, cuando Edward está demasiado absorbido por el objeto de su fascinación para prestar atención a sus pensamientos, ella observa. Observa a la muchacha que cambiará sus destinos por siempre, la muchacha que tiene la llave del corazón de su hermano e intenta ver qué es lo que la hace diferente a todos los demás.

Ella observa y empieza a tomar notas en su mente. Su cabello es castaño y parece muy, muy suave, como el pelo de un lince, y de acuerdo a los comentarios que Mike Newton le hace a Ben Cheney, tiene destellos rojos bajo la luz del sol. Alice piensa y se pregunta si su cabello será tan suave como lo imagina, cuando cierra los ojos y trata de adivinar cómo se sentirá enredar sus dedos en sus bucles oscuros, se pregunta si algún día podrá ver los destellos rojos en sus cabellos bajo la luz del sol, pero sabe que esas son respuestas que su don jamás le otorgará.

Ella se percata que su piel es tersa y casi tan pálida como la suya. Sus mejillas se tiñen de escarlata con harta facilidad y Alice puede ver cómo puede convertirse en una tentación tan peligrosa para Edward, un recordatorio constante de la sangre deliciosa oculta justo debajo de su piel casi traslúcida.

También nota las sombras bajo sus ojos, no demasiado diferentes a las suyas, y se pregunta si Isabella Swann no será el único ser humano que jamás duerme. Deja de pensarlo cuando ve a Edward trepar por su ventana para verla mientras sueña, y entonces empieza a preguntarse cómo serán sus sueños, porque Alice no puede recordar un solo sueño de sus días como humana.

Le presta especial atención a sus ojos. A primera vista, parecen comunes y opacos, un tono corriente de marrón en sus irises, nada peculiar o digno de mención en su tamaño o forma. Pero Alice los ve encenderse por el entusiasmo, oscurecerse por la tristeza, danzar de placer. Una miríada de emociones se refleja en esos ojos castaños, cada emoción, cada pensamiento derramándose en ellos. Alice jamás ha visto ojos tan cálidos, tan vivos. Su color no tiene relación alguna con su alimentación o la luz que la rodea, su color es un reflejo de la mente y el alma de Bella, su color y su brillo son intrínsecamente suyos.

Ella nota sus movimientos poco gráciles, la ve tropezar y caer en incontables ocasiones. Para alguien que camina con la gracia natural de una bailarina y puede correr más rápido de lo que el ojo humano puede percibir, la torpeza de Bella es incomprensible. Le produce aún más curiosidad y mientras observa a Edward levantar del suelo a Bella una vez más, se pregunta cómo se sentirá el tacto cálido de su piel bajo la frialdad de sus propios dedos.

 

-

 

Hay un vacío dentro suyo, un vacío que la está destruyendo de adentro hacia fuera.

En el lugar donde su corazón solía latir ahora hay un hueco, en su pecho sólo hay vacío y frío y una herida que no cerrará.

Trata de no pensar en ello, de no pensar en ellos, no pensar en _él_. Pero su mente es traicionera y aún más lo es su corazón no del todo muerto, y en los momentos más inesperados un pensamiento, un recuerdo se filtra por entre las grietas de su armadura. El sonido de la risa de Emmett resuena en sus oídos, el destello dorado de la cabellera de Rosalie enceguece sus ojos, la dulzura en las sonrisas de Esme y la bondad en los ojos de Carlisle hacen estremecer su corazón. Incluso la expresión reservada en el rostro de Jasper tiene el poder de herirla en lo más profundo y el distante perfume a rosas la deja sin aire en los pulmones.

Trata de apartar esas imágenes, sonidos y perfumes de su mente, desterrarlos de su memoria y la mayor parte del tiempo lo consigue. Pero todavía quedan _ellos_ , las dos personas cuya partida la ha lastimado más que nada en el mundo, cuya ausencia se siente en cada segundo que pasa, en cada bocanada de aire que inhala.

Porque puede ser que _él_ haya sido su Príncipe Azul, su Romeo, pero ella fue la mejor amiga que Bella haya tenido nunca, la persona con quien pudo mostrarse tal cual era por vez primera. Y la extraña terriblemente, aunque no lo admita porque se niega a pensar en el tema en absoluto. Extraña sus ojos, llenos de comprensión y sabiduría inmortal que no podían ocultar su ternura, extraña sus sonrisas, su caminar danzante y su risa, armoniosa y musical.

Extraña sus conversaciones en susurros, el intercambio de confidencias y secretos nunca antes revelados, extraña los silencios agradables que solían compartir. Extraña su voz suave e incluso su perfume, que siempre lograba tranquilizarla al igual que lo hacía la colonia de su madre cuando era pequeña. Extraña la frialdad de su tacto cuando acariciaba sus cabellos, extraña sus consejos.

Extraña tanto, tanto su compañía que a veces, incluso a plena luz del día, Bella puede verla. Como alguna criatura fantástica escapada de un cuento de hadas olvidado, la ve caminando en las sombras justo más allá de donde llega su vista, sus pasos ligeros apenas resonando en su mente. Sus movimientos son tan gráciles como siempre, sus ojos chispeantes y siempre alertas y Bella una vez más piensa que no es una criatura de este mundo. Es un espíritu benévolo, un elfo o quizás un duende, algún ser encantado que camina como si bailara, siempre más allá de su alcance, de su comprensión.

Esas visiones de la amiga que ha perdido siempre terminan en más dolor y desgarradora soledad cuando Bella recuerda que no volverá a verla jamás. Su mente traidora susurra cosas horrendas en su oído, diciéndole que Alice ni siquiera le dijo adiós, diciéndole cuán rápido parece haberse olvidado de ella y en la oscuridad, cuando las sombras parecen devorarla, ella se pregunta si para Alice fue igual de fácil arrancar a Bella de su corazón como lo fue para su hermano.

Cada vez que deja entrar pensamientos tan sombríos en su mente, cae en un sopor intranquilo y se despierta con un sobresalto, sus gritos peores que nunca.

 

-

 

La visión la golpea con una fuerza tal que ni siquiera un tren a toda velocidad podría igualar, dejándola casi inconsciente. Bella cayendo, cayendo al vacío, al frío abrazo de aguas oscuras y mortales, hundiéndose hasta su última morada.

Alice no quiere verlo, no quiere aceptarlo pero Rosalie tercamente insiste en saber qué nuevo horror pudo asustarla tanto. Rosalie, siempre la criatura vana y egoísta, cree que una visión tan terrible debe afectarla a ella o alguien cercano, por lo que muestra alivio (y un poco de confusión) cuando escucha la explicación de Alice. Pero Alice está horrorizada y su mente no para de dar vueltas frenéticamente ( _Ay, Edward, Edward, esto va a matar a Edward, ¿y cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan inconsciente?_ Y no sabe si se refiere a Edward, a Bella o a ella misma). Tiene que asegurarse, aunque no quiera, aunque le horrorice enfrentarse al rostro desvastado de Charlie, al cadáver gélido de Bella, con la luz de sus ojos apagada por siempre jamás.

Es una mezcla de alivio, confusión y maravilla la que surge en su pecho cuando Bella corre hacia ella y le echa los brazos al cuello, sollozando incontrolablemente. Alice casi siente deseos de echarse a llorar aún cuando han pasado años desde la última vez que derramó una lágrima y casi, casi rodea la esbelta figura de Bella con sus brazos, casi hunde el rostro en su cuello pero luego su aroma intoxicante le hace recordar. Sus músculos se tensan y Bella se da cuenta de su error, pero las lágrimas siguen rodando por sus mejillas y Alice no puede entender cómo puede estar de pie frente a ella, sana y salva cuando ella la ha visto caer en las penumbras.

Tiene otras preocupaciones, sin embargo, que perturban a Alice profundamente, como el vacío que ve en los ojos de Bella, una vez tan llenos de vida y sentimiento. Ahora son oscuros y opacos, sin un destello de emoción o esperanza que los ilumine.

Y encuentra el mismo vacío, la misma tortuosa tristeza en su voz, en sus ruegos desesperados para que se quede y Alice piensa que si su corazón siguiese latiendo se le quebraría en mil pedazos. Ella lo sabía, ella se imaginó algo así y le advirtió a Edward y aún así, aún así no estaba preparada para ver a Bella en este estado, luciendo tan triste y desesperanzada, rodeada por oscuras nubes de pesar. Sabe que no debería ceder a los ruegos de Bella, sabe que está rompiendo la promesa que le hizo a Edward y ella nunca ha hecho nada parecido, sabe que está comprometiendo la seguridad de Bella sólo por estar parada tan cerca de ella, cuando su sed es tan fuerte y profunda, pero su amiga parece una niña perdida que no ha conocido calor ni afecto en mucho tiempo.

En contra de su instinto, en contra de su buen juicio, Alice decide quedarse... y la sonrisa de Bella ilumina la habitación entera.

 

-

 

Bella tiene miedo de cerrar los ojos, pero por primera vez no teme a las pesadillas. Una horrenda voz maliciosa no deja de susurrar en su mente  que cuando abra sus ojos por la mañana va a darse cuenta que todo fue un sueño y Alice ya no estará allí, su ausencia dejando atrás un dolor aún más insoportable.

Alice trata de disipar sus miedos pero Bella se aferra a sus brazos de mármol como un hombre perdido en medio del océano se aferraría a una balsa de madera y le ruega que le cuente cada pequeña novedad sobre su familia, no sólo porque quiere asegurarse de que son seres reales, con vidas que siguen su propio camino a pesar de ella, pero también porque necesita seguir escuchando su voz diáfana. Alice le da el gusto y simplemente habla sobre cualquier cosa y Bella se pierde en su tono dulce, en la ternura de su voz que la lleva al sueño. Pero ella se niega a quedarse dormida, necesita asegurarse que Alice de verdad está aquí, junto a ella, que no se desvanecerá al alba como un sueño. Toca sus fríos brazos de marfil para asegurarse de que no es una ilusión de humo y fantasía. Hay una mirada extraña en los ojos de Alice, que ya no son negros sino que tienen un destello dorado en ellos, pero no intenta detener a Bella, quien acaricia sus brazos y levanta una mano para tocar su rostro delicadamente esculpido. Sus dedos recorren el contorno de su mandíbula y su boca, rozan el arco de sus cejas y se deslizan por sus mejillas y su barbilla. Es perfecta, absolutamente perfecta como un ángel y tan fría como una estatua de mármol, pero está allí, es real y Bella espera de todo corazón que siga siendo así.

Bella apenas respira ahora y Alice ha dejado de hablar, y sus miradas se encuentran y ella ya no puede leer la mirada en los ojos de su amiga pero no le importa, porque donde por tanto tiempo sólo hubo vacío en su pecho ahora hay un torbellino de sentimientos confusos y emociones erráticas que la hacen sentir viva por primera vez en meses.

Piensa, deslumbrada, que Alice ha curado su herida envenenada tan sólo con su voz, su perfume. _Es un ángel_ , piensa, es la salvación de Bella y no está dispuesta a dejarla ir.

No sabe cuándo empieza a inclinarse hacia delante, pero antes de darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo su rostro se encuentra a pocos centímetros de Alice (y si la vampira se lo ve venir no hace nada por detenerla). Bella titubea por un instante fugaz, pero no está pensando en Edward cuando termina de salvar la distancia entre ambas y aprieta sus labios contra...

 

-

 

... los labios de la propia Alice, y no se parece a nada que haya imaginado, pero no podía haberlo sabido porque sólo lo ha visto una milésima de segundo antes que la cálida boca de Bella se fundiera con la suya.

Es cálido, más que cálido, es ardiente como nada que haya sentido antes porque los besos de Jasper podrán estar llenos de ternura y amor y pasión, pero son tan, tan fríos comparados con los torpes intentos de Bella por conquistar su boca, tan gélidos junto a sus labios tan, tan cálidos y su boca abrasadora. Alice debería tener mejor juicio, tiene mejor juicio pero el calor es intoxicante y siente algo corriendo por sus extremidades, por sus venas, algo que podría ser la sangre hirviendo si su corazón no hubiera dejado de latir años y años atrás. Alice jamás se ha sentido tan cálida, tan _viva_ antes, quizás porque no tiene ningún recuerdo de su vida como humana, quizás porque nadie se ha aferrado a ella con el mismo temerario abandono que muestra Bella ahora. Envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Alice y prácticamente salta a su regazo, sin apartar nunca su boca de la suya, su lengua rogando para que la deje entrar. Su perfume es hechizante y Alice abandona todo vestigio de sentido común mientras lo inhala, mientras apoya una mano en la espalda de Bella (aún a través de la tela siente su piel en llamas) y con la mano libre empieza a acariciar su cabello tan, tan suave.

El cuerpo entero de Alice está ardiendo, el calor propagándose a través de su piel de un modo que el sol nunca pudo lograr y algo se enciende dentro suyo, y ella no sabe qué significa este ávido deseo, no sabe si es su sed enloqueciendo de nuevo o algo más, o quizás sean ambas cosas, pero cuando un gruñido escapa de su boca recupera el sentido. No da un respingo ni pega un salto: tan sólo toma los delicados hombros de Bella con cuidado y la aparta de sí.

Los ojos de Bella están muy abiertos y la mirada en ellos es abrasadora, sus labios están rojos e hinchados y son aún más tentadores que la sangre perfumada latiendo en sus venas.

\- Alice... – exhala, su voz un suspiro ronco. Alice sonríe y le acaricia el cabello.

\- Lo sé, Bella.

Y se quedan mirándose a los ojos por una eternidad, sin necesidad de palabras. El labio inferior de Bella tiembla al decir:

\- Por favor, Alice, no te vayas. Por favor no.

Alice tiene un millón de razones para irse ya mismo pero Bella sigue estando rota y vacía por dentro y ahora que están unidas su dolor es también el de Alice.

\- Me quedaré. Te lo prometo.

Bella asiente y apoya la cabeza sobre el hombro de Alice, quien empieza a tararear suavemente mientras acaricia sus cabellos. Los ojos de Bella se cierran mientras Alice sigue hamacándola como a una niña pequeña, hasta que su respiración se vuelve regular y se queda dormida.

 

-

 

Bella se despierta, pero no quiere abrir los ojos. Teme que si lo hace Alice se va a desvanecer en el aire, como hacen las criaturas mitológicas cuando la cruda luz de la mañana hace estallar en pedazos su encantamiento.

Entonces desde la cocina llega su voz, tan suave y melodiosa como siempre cuando contesta a las preguntas de Charile, y una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Bella. Alice está allí con ella, ahora y  Bella sabe que todo saldrá bien.

 

 

 


End file.
